Nichijou: MySims in Nichijou Universe
Nichijou: MySims in Nichijou Universe (日常：それなりという日常宇宙でぼくとシムのまち, Nichijō: Sorenari to iu nichijō uchū de Boku to Shimu no Machi) is Anime series that more focus on every person life than single person, it's based on Arawi Keiichi's manga, Nichijou. Plot After MySims character have move to Japan town called Tokisadame, they have encounter something weird & doesn't they know like a Robot Teenager girl who created by 9 Years old girl, Principal wrestler Deer, Japanese Higschool Student romance, Fey Kingdom dream, throught comedic view with the character from Nichijou, but every people and Highschool student in Tokisadame still lead normal life like speaking in Japanese & English, Daifuku fair, watching Anime, creating Yaoi Manga, and something else. Character 1. MySims Character - Travis - DJ Candy "Supergroove" - Yuki - Violet Nightblade - Chaz McFreely - Rosalyn P. Marshall and many more 2. Nichijou cast - Yuuko Aioi - Mio Naganohara - Mai Minakami - Nano Shinonome - Hakase Shinonome - Principal Shinonome - Sakamoto - Kojirou Sasahara - Misato Tachibana - Fe-Chan - Weboshi - Izumi Sakurai - Makoto Sakurai - Manabu Takasaki - Kana Nakamura - Annaka Haruna - Tsuyoshi Nakanojo - Tanaka - Yoshino Naganohara Song 1. Season 1: Intro: Lyric: tattaima hajimete kidzuita koi ni ochita no da naa nijuuyo jikan kimi kimi kimi ishiki sezaru wo emasen! nanka (nanka) itsumo to chigau kimi to (futari) gikochinai kaiwa masaka (ryouomoi) iya kataomoi yabai! shisen acchatta!!! nani nani!? kono doki-doki!? shikou kairou gucchagucha konsen... konna koto hajimete da yo netsu demo aru no ka naa kyuuten chokka irasshatta koigokoro acchuuma kao hakka de makkakka ba-ba... baka na!? te ga furueru zo kore ga zoku ni iu "koi" nano!? ya-ya-yacchatta kaiwa kamimakuri kimazui chinmoku ma-mi-mu-me-mo kimi no (kimi no) kimochi shiritai yo ka-ka-kata kataomoi hatsukoi!! itsumo no tsuugakuro pika-pika hikaru I DO fall in love! sora mo tobesou sa ka-ka-kata kataomoi! Ending: Lyric: asa okite ha wo migaite attoiuma gogojuuji kyou mo takusan warattanaa takusan tokimeitanaa tomodachi to baka mitai ni sawaideru toki ni mo chirachiratte me ga au ...guzen, da yo ne. hatsukoi nante ienai kyara janain da mon! nee ashita mo aeru yo ne? mabuta wo tojiru to kirakira kimi darake kyou mo tanoshikatta ne aa koi shitenda naa ureshii na ureshii na hajimemashite koigokoro ashita mata aeru ne oyasuminasai yume de sugu aeru ne oyasuminasai 2. Season 2: Intro: Lyric: joujou yuujou! banji maji kaichou! nanananananana (Hai icchaimasho! KIMI wa Best Best Friend!) (Bright!) chotto fuzakete mitara (Shine!) motto fuzakete kaeshite kuru (Lan Lan Lan) igokochi iittara arya shinai! (Why) IYA na koto attatte sokko- wasurechaunda itsudatte jan jan yarimasho-! nijuuyon jikan issho demo mondainai! maru de futago ka oyako ka KUROON saibo- kore ja renai suru hitsuyou toka naku naku nai? sore to kore to wa mattaku mattaku betsumondai! KENKA shichatta toki mo kanari hekonda toki mo hitori de itai yo na toki mo futo kizukeba chikaku ni iru shinabamoro tomo nande daro soba ni itainda kimi to issho nara tokei hyakubaisoku! tanoshii na tanoshi sugirunda sasuga saikyou Friend! Hey! nanananananana nanna no yo yabbai SHINKURO kan! itsumo oosawagi kanari gokinjomeiwaku ima nanji? etto ne, YOROREIHII wake wakannai nai!! SO-RE-DO-SHI-RA- souzou ijou! nante iu ka saikou! a-da-ko-da- ittete mo tomodachi wasshoi! joujou yuujou! banji maji kaichou! cha chara chara cha cha-n Category:Shows